i'll follow you
by littlehanyan
Summary: So many people died and the recruits could not do anything to save them. It turned out none of them were actually ready to fight a titan. There would be a huge change in direction for everyone, no one was sure what they wanted to do and where they wanted to go now. Well, almost no one. Koko had already decided. / shingeki no kyojin au


It was a disaster. Exactly on the day when the recruits would be graduating Wall Rose was attacked by titans. Naturally all recruits had to join the fight and now more than half of them were dead. No such tragedy had fallen upon the human race since the fall of Wall Maria. So many people died and the recruits could not do anything to save them. It turned out none of them were actually ready to fight a titan. There would be a huge change in direction for everyone, no one was sure what they wanted to do and where they wanted to go now.

Well, almost no one. Koko had already decided.

He glanced at Sumire who was standing next to him. ''What do you think is going to happen now?''

She shrugged. ''I don't know. Mikan still wants to join the Survey Corps. I don't know what this girl is thinking. After this tragedy I'm pretty sure even she can make it into the Military Police.''

''Her parents were killed by titans. Maybe the attack on Wall Rose did not leave such an impact on her.''

Sumire shook her head. ''That's not true. I saw her, it was obvious that she was scared, she was petrified at first, and yet she decided to fight this fear. I really hate her.'' She muttered but she could feel her eyes watering.

Koko gently touched her shoulder. ''Could it be that you actually really like her, Sumire? And you don't want her to waste her life.''

These words did it. Tears started running down the girl's cheeks. ''It is true. I don't want her to die. But I'm also jealous of her. I wish I was as brave as she is but I'm not.'' She rubbed her eyes, trying to stop the tears.

Koko grabbed her hands so he could see her face and smiled at her. ''Everyone would be scared and confused in this situation. You are plenty brave.''

They stared at each other for a moment. Then Koko let go of her hands and opened her arms for her. Normally Sumire would have a witty comeback or just hit him playfully but now was not normally. Even she could afford to be weak in such a situation. It was not just about Mikan. So many of her friends wanted to join the Survey Corps and she was afraid she'd never see them again. She also did not know where she should go, the Military Police had been the obvious choice and it still should have been but she was not sure anymore. What she did know was that she did not want to make the wrong choice.

She ran into Koko's arms and started bawling her eyes out. Sumire did not want anyone to see her cry but it was okay if it was Koko. It was always okay if it was Koko. He caressed her hair and constantly repeated that everything would be okay. She knew that was not the case but it was okay to believe him for just this moment.

When the tears had stopped she pulled away and cleaned her face with her sleeves. ''What about the others?''

''Ruka and Hotaru are going to join Mikan, I'm sure of that. Natsume is the same.''

Sumire nodded her head. ''After all he's in love with this girl. He just does not know it yet.''

''How stupid of him.''

''Careful. If he hears you calling him stupid you'll get in trouble.'' She joked.

Seeing Sumire smile, made him smile as well. It has always been that way. ''That is how you should look all the time. You have the most beautiful smile.''

The girl blushed and looked away. ''You're the only one who says that.''

''Then I'll fight anyone who disagrees.'' Koko chuckled.

For a few moments there was a silence which no one dared break. Then Sumire cleared her throat and looked at Koko. ''What about you? Have you decided yet?''

He nodded his head. ''Indeed I have.''

Sumire wanted to hear it but she also didn't. They had been together ever since they were kids and the thought of parting from him was horrible. She would probably burst into tears again. ''So what will you do?''

''I'll follow you.'' He said simply. Sumire's eyes widened and she stared at him in disbelief. ''I have always done that so you might already be tired of me but will you let me follow you one more time?''

''Yes.'' She managed to say. Koko took her hand in his and squeezed it. Their eyes met and the look in his eyes took Sumire's breath away, no one had ever looked at her like that.

They still did not know what the future held but they would go through it together, like they always had.

* * *

 **This was my least favourite round from the challenge because I just don't like SnK all that much anymore. I do not dislike the fic itself, actually I rather like it but I wish it had been longer because I really like the couple. I'm sorry if I made them a bit OOC, I'm not really used to writing them.**


End file.
